


Golden Accessories

by Anxiety_Induced_Writing



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Multi, Scrunchies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:28:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21688363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxiety_Induced_Writing/pseuds/Anxiety_Induced_Writing
Summary: IDK I'm keeping an upload schedule
Relationships: Jeremy Dooley/Gavin Free/Ryan Haywood/Michael Jones/Jack Pattillo/Geoff Ramsey
Kudos: 12





	Golden Accessories

The Vagabond was a terror to all those who saw him. The mask prevented any show of emotion, thus it seemed as though your death meant nothing. When the Vagabond came after you, you knew you made the wrong enemies. Now the word was that he was employed by the Fakes, the biggest crew in Los Santos. 

It was during a heist that Gavin saw it, the glint of gold amongst the dark pallette of the Vagabond. So, he let Jeremy know. Then Michael knew. And then Geoff and Jack. And soon Trevor and Alfredo, who had come along for extra muscle, knew as well. 

The Vagabond, the most feared being in Los Santos, was wearing a golden scrunchie. 

Now, this could have some backstory, but is it necessary? The last sight of this particular gang was a golden scrunchie, something kids wore on their wrists nowadays, on the Vagabond as he brandished a gun. Each movement of his gun sent laughter through Mogar and The Golden Boy, the last thing they heard before they heard nothing. 

It would be funny if he never saw, but it was even funnier when he realized. 

"GAVIN WHAT THE FUCK?"

This heist inspired Geoff and Jack in a way, and soon enough, there were scrunchies in every room of the house. The goal was to have each member wear a coloured scrunchie other than their assigned colour on each heist, to keep people guessing who was dating who. Genius plan, especially with everyone in a relationship. 

All inspired by a rumor going out that the Vagabond was dating the Golden Boy, totally not spread by Matt, Trevor, and Alfredo. Totally not.


End file.
